Consequences
by Depraved Sociopath
Summary: Akane is dead. Ranma keeps a diary in which to record his thoughts.


Novermber 12, 2000

November 13, 1999

My entire life changed the day that Akane died.

God…

I can't talk about that right now

November 16, 1999

Akane was my fiancée when I was a teenager.Our parents had betrothed us, so we didn't really get along, but I loved her.You wouldn't know it by how I treated her, what with the constant insults and jeers, but I did.I loved Akane more than life itself.

I still can't believe how Akane died.I mean, geez, she'd survived demons, ghosts, crazed martial artists, curses, potions, poisons, everything.And after all that, to die in a damned robbery…

She wasn't even in Japan!She died while she was spending a semester of college in America!

God.All those people who wanted to kill her failed where a complete stranger looking for some quick cash succeeded.

I…I have to stop.

November 27, 1999

I just got back from her grave.It still hurts so much when I think about her.

God, I miss her.

November 28, 1999

So Akane was flown back to Japan and given a proper funeral.She was cremated, and then she was gone.Forever.

I don't blame Ryoga for reacting the way he did.I mean, I missed Akane, too, and he had a mental affliction that made him more disposed to violent reactions, but…man, he went too far.

He shot a giant Shi Shi Hokodan, and I just couldn't get everyone out of the way in time.Kasumi died instantly, thank goodness, but my mom wasn't so lucky.

She suffered for three years in the hospital before she died.

November 30, 1999

Today I saw Ukyo again.It was great seeing her after so long.We talked for an hour, at least.I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. I laughed more in that time than I have since It happened.

October 1, 1999

I'm gonna kill my pop.I can't believe this!GOD DAMNIT, POP!!!

October 1, 1999 – Evening

I had to get out of the house.The stench of my father's panda form is too much to bear.

As soon as I woke up this morning, Pop and Mister Tendo told Nabiki and I that we were now engaged, because more than enough time had passed to consider the period of mourning over.Yeah, right.Couldn't they see Nabiki's red eyes?Didn't they hear her cry herself to sleep every night?

Nabiki took Akane and Kasumi's deaths really badly.She won't cry in public, but I hear her in her room late at night, and I see her red, puffy eyes.I know how she feels.I feel sorry for her.

God, I need to talk to Nabiki about this.We need to figure something out.

October 2, 1999

Nabiki and I talked today, and we decided that we weren't getting married.There's no way either of us are getting married is more like it.Too many bad memories, too much past. 

We figured we'd tell 'em tonight, at the "engagement dinner" they're throwing us.

Damn old man.

October 3, 1999

Last night went as well as I could have hoped.Nabiki and I told them about our decision to break the engagement, and we both got thrown out of the house.Mr. Tendo told us not to come back until we were married.

He's changed.It's almost as if, after Akane and Kasumi died, he went a little mad.

Well, no matter what the reason, Nabiki and I were tossed out.Nabiki is really out of it.She's in a state of shock.Heh.I can understand that.

I led the shaking Nabiki around town for a while, looking for a place to stay, when we ran into Ukyo.I quick told her what had happened, and she instantly insisted that we stay with her until we figured something out.I tried to decline, but she was adamant about the fact that we should come to her place, so I eventually accepted.It DID beat spending a night under a bridge, that's for sure.

Nabiki took Ukyo's bed, because she was…messed up.Ukyo and I sat on the couch and talked for hours on end.At first she wanted to know what had happened to get us thrown out of the house.She eventually asked me about whether or not I wanted to marry Nabiki.I really don't know what happened with me when she asked that, but I started crying like a baby.Sobbing, really.

I used to be all macho about that kind of thing, but since Akane died, I've cried more than I care to remember.It's frightening, really, how much I've changed since Akane was alive and well.

Anyway, I cried for what seemed like three hours, and Ukyo eventually said that I should get to sleep.I remember weakly nodding, but she tried to get me to take the couch.I don't care how messed up I am, I'm not gonna let a woman sleep on the floor while I'm on a couch.No way.

Long story short, she slept on the couch.

October 4, 1999

Yesterday I took Nabiki to the doctor.I was really worried about her.I still am, truthfully. 

Anyway, the doctor said that she was physically okay.That means that she's like she is because of some mental trauma.Not good.

It really won't help her to find out that her dad killed himself.

October 6, 1999

Nabiki was getting better.She actually spoke to me yesterday, when I went to see her in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.Of course, I had to go and tell her that her dad had killed himself.

The doctors say that she's regressed into herself so far that they're not sure if she'll ever come out of it.

October 10, 1999

I talked with Pop yesterday.He said that he was going on another training voyage.He even asked me if I would have liked to come along.I said no.I didn't want to have to deal with him anymore.

I don't think I'll see him ever again.

October 12, 1999

I'm gonna move out of Ukyo's place today.I'm gonna go and tell her right now.

Okay.Just had to write that down.It's pretty important.

October 13, 1999

She convinced me to stay until the end of the month.

I remember when I would have stopped at nothing to get what I decided I was gonna get.

What happened to me?

October 20, 1999

Ukyo and I had sex last night.I started crying, and she comforted me, and I kissed her, and we…had sex.

I'm sorry, Akane.I'm so sorry.

October 31, 1999

I've been in China ever since I left Ukyo's place. I still can't believe I had sex with her.I hope the note I left doesn't make her hate me.

I know I hate myself already, and I don't want her hating me too.

So I'm in China right now.I'm moving towards Jusenkyo.I'm gonna get rid of the curse that's been plaguing me for so long.I would have done that for Akane, so I'm gonna do it.If I would've done it for Akane, it's okay to do it.It's worth doing, then.

I love you, Akane.

November 2, 1999

I'm cured now.I only wish Akane were here to see it.  
I did this for you, Akane.I did this for you.

I'm on my way to visit Ryoga in jail.I kinda want to see him.I still don't know how they manage to keep Ryoga in jail, especially with his little habit of shattering rock, but I'm not complaining. If he's in there, he can't hurt anyone else, right?

I've had a headache for a couple of days, now.I hope I feel better.

Akane, I love you so much.

November 10, 1999

I should get to Ryoga's jail by tomorrow, noon at the latest.I'm looking forward to it, actually.I always considered Ryoga a friend.

Didn't I?

My memory has been getting fuzzy over the past couple of days.My headache has been getting worse, too.

November 12, 1999

Ryoga was an asshole.He tried to kill me the second he saw me.He was drugged – I found out that was how they were keeping him cooped up – but even so, he tried to kill me when I showed up.So I killed him.I really didn't know what I was doing.Honestly, I didn't.He came at me, and after a couple of dodges, my headache became blindingly painful, and the next thing I remember was staring at my blood-covered hand while jail guards called for a doctor and kept their guns trained on me.They were gonna capture me for killing him, or something.Like it was my fault in the first place!

Anyway, I got out of there, and I'm running from the law now.No big deal.I have Akane, so I'm happy.

NO!Akane's dead!

I love you, Akane.

November 20, 1999

My headache is constant.I can't sleep.I have no appetite.My eyes are dry and itchy.I feel horrible.But I have to keep going.If I don't, I won't be able to find Akane.

I keep on trying to remember something.It's like there's something in the back of my mind that I should remember, but don't.Something about Akane's funeral?But that's impossible.I've been chasing Akane for a long time, now.Haven't I?

November 30, 1999

Damn villagers.I had to kill the whole lot of them to get through the small mountain pass their village was in.I lost a lot of ground on Akane.I'll have to run, now.

I'm coming, Akane.Please wait.

December 2, 1999

I'm gonna catch her.I swear it.

December 1999

My headache is so bad that I pass out.No matter.I've got to find Akane.She's waiting for me.

December 1999

I passed out from my headache, and when I woke up, I found myself naked in bed with a nude woman.I killed the bitch.Akane, she made me.I'm sorry.I'm coming.

December 1999

I'm coming Akane I'm coming please wait

Today

I'm cold so cold I have to find Akane it's important that I find Akane

Ifoundherifoundherit'stimetogoakanei'mgonnatakeyouhomeit'stimetogoi'msohappyifoundherit'sthehappiestdayofmylifeiloveyouakaneiloveyousomuchiwillneverleaveyouagainiswearitakanepleasesayyoulovemetoobecauseiloveyousomuch

Lunatic Slaughters Hundreds, Killed by Chinese Authorities 

The wholesale slaughter of hundreds of innocent people was brought to a halt yesterday when Ranma Saotome, a martial artist from Nerima, Japan, was killed by a patrol of the Chinese Army.The patrol was one of twenty searching for the deranged martial artist.Japanese and Chinese authorities dispatched the patrols when the reports of Saotome's first victims – the guards and inmates of Japan's ultra-maximum security prison – came in.

Among his possessions was found a diary, in which he wrote during his last days.Governmental officials are now searching for his father.

Japanese and Chinese authorities are happy to have this episode behind them."I am very glad," said Premier Jiang Zemin of China, "that Saotome was stopped before he could cause any more problems for my country."

Saotome's body will be cremated and interred next to the ashes of his fiancée, whose death helped drive him insane.


End file.
